1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular passive safety device that restrains an occupant seated in a vehicular seat from inside in a vehicle width direction by a far-side airbag in the event of a side collision.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-223525 (JP-2007-223525 A), there is described a passive safety device in which a far-side airbag that is expanded and deployed between an occupant seated in a right seat and an occupant seated in a left seat is accommodated in a ceiling portion of a vehicle in a folded state.
Besides, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52619 (JP-2010-52619 A), there is described an airbag device in which a far-side airbag that is expanded and deployed between an occupant seated in a right seat and an occupant seated in a left seat is accommodated in a folded state in an accommodation space for a center console box or in an accommodation container provided behind the space.
However, in each of the aforementioned respective devices, with a view to enhancing the occupant restraint performance of the far-side airbag that is expanded and deployed from the ceiling portion of the vehicle or the center console box, it is necessary to increase the up-down dimension of the far-side airbag in an expanded and deployed state, and widen the face for restraining the occupants. Thus, the far-side airbag is enlarged in capacity, so that it is difficult to secure a space in which the far-side airbag is accommodated. In particular, in the airbag device described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52619 (JP-2010-52619 A), since the far-side airbag is accommodated in the center console box, the accommodation capacity of the center console box is greatly restricted.